


Dancing in Stardust

by demonshide7



Series: Stardust [1]
Category: Eric Mun - Fandom, Ricsyung - Fandom, Shin Hyesung - Fandom, Shinhwa, ricsung - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male to Male relationship, Shinhwa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric pulls another prank...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in Stardust

The trajectory of the paper plane full of glitter was inevitable.  It landed right on him.  But, Eric can only grin.  Jung Pilkyo’s oh so perfect hair was now decorated with gold glitter. 

He was even prepared for the glare that was sent his way.

“I just wanted to see you bathed in stardust, Kyo!  That’s all!”

Minwoo tsked.

Andy, Dongwan and Junjin looked away.

“Well, hell, leader-ssi,” the annoyed hair stylist bit out.  “If you wanted him all glittery and stuff, why the heck didn’t you say so during the planning meeting?  I would have trotted out the glitter and all that!  Instead of doing this right after I just perfectly coiffed that hair of his!”

Eric grinned guiltily at the stylist.

“Sorry, noona.  It seemed like a good idea at the time?”

“Hyesungie, I don’t know what to do.  Let me blow it away with the blow dryer for now to get as much of it off as I can.  You’re just going to have to…well… dance in… hmmmmphh… stardust tonight,” the noona said.

Hyesung dared not open his compressed lips.  Because he was holding back a tide of words that would turn the air blue.

Dongwan, being Dongwan decided to put in his two cents.

“Oh, gawd!  He’s going to be glittering all over the stage when we dance!”

Minwoo decided to smack him upside his head.

“What?  At least he’s the prince of Shinhwa.  He’s allowed to be… glittery,” Dongwan continued.

“Tonight, hyung will be the glittering Prince,” Andy muttered under his breath, but Eric heard it and his grin grew bigger.

Junjin sighed and gathered some of the glitter than had fallen from Hyesung’s hair.

He walked towards their leader and slowly poured the glitter over Eric’s hair. 

“There you go, mama bird.  Baby bird made Ricsyung a pair of glittery birds,” Junjin sighed.  “Let it go, mama bird.  You can kill Papa bird after the concert.”

Hyesung’s eyes promised Eric’s murder after their concert.

Minwoo shook his head at Eric.

“Can’t help you this time, partner.  Can’t help you out this time,” he said.

Indeed, every time they moved in the concert, Hyesung seemed to create a cloud of glitter around him.  And Eric couldn’t help but laugh.  From now on, he’ll make sure that glitter was included in all their concerts.  Even if it’s raining down on them and the crowd instead of just that one pixie he adored so much. Even if his life was going to be shortened after the concert. Seeing Hyesung dancing in stardust was so worth it.

 


End file.
